<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Bloom by AnastasiaNoelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522442">In Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle'>AnastasiaNoelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Erwin Has A Child With Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Pregnancy, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all else, Erwin vowed to protect humanity, but within the depths of his heart, you knew him to be a selfish man. While he swore oaths to give his heart to the cause, he also whispered testaments to you, gave his heart, his body to you when the world wasn’t looking. Above all else, Erwin wanted to live—he wanted life forged in his own image.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>           You wondered, for a small moment, if you had ever seen something more beautiful, more splendid than the man before you. Erwin sat by the window, the honeyed glow of morning light brilliant against his hair, his cheekbones, your sterling creation cradled in his naked arms. A warm breath of blush saturated his face; happiness, a glimmer of divine hope simmering in blue eyes that reflected his own likeness.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>           He was your promise delivered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>           Above all else, Erwin vowed to protect humanity, but within the depths of his heart, you knew him to be a selfish man. While he swore oaths to give his heart to the cause, he also whispered testaments to you, gave his heart, his body to you when the world wasn’t looking. Above all else, Erwin wanted to live—he wanted life forged in his own image.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>           He prayed as he panted over you in the extremities of lust, for the miracle of sex to somehow yield a child; a delightful, perfect embodiment of the love he held for you that words could not encapsulate.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           He prayed for the baby who carried his name, yet unburdened by the weight of the world, of the unknown. A baby who was ignorant and lovely, unaware of the pains of his father. A baby who made his father, if but for a moment, forget his responsibilities.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You watched the pair of them giggle. Echoes of joy had become the underlying melody of your life, sounds you weren’t privy to before. You were still comfortable in your bed, memories of the night before still lingering within your sheets. “<em>Another</em>,” Erwin had promised in the darkness, another creation, another to keep the one before you in good company. You’d welcomed the vows into your skin, into your body, whispering those same prays as before down into your womb. You wanted another to ripen within you, for felicity and wonder to be born again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           It had become a ritual, you taking Erwin’s seed every night like it was a sacrament. The weight of him was always heavy between your hips, his arms like a vice around your back, binding you to him as your bodies became one. He was always raw power and tightly corded muscle, but still he was soft skin and sweet praises, tender kisses to your neck while he left bruises in his name on your waist. It felt like the cadence of poetry to have him inside of you, to match his rhythm, to drink down his voice and swallow what he had to give.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You wished you could carve his words into your skin, to hold on to them in more permanence outside of your heart. “<em>Take all of me, darling...the only one I’ve ever loved</em>,” and you accepted all he had to give, let him stretch you, fill you, make you whole. You let him have you until the threads of sanity were worn thin, when the only comprehensible thoughts and speech on either of your tongues were primal and greedy. “<em>Breed me, own me, mine, yours</em>,” susurrations soaked into sweaty sheets, the punctuations to pumping flesh and mind-numbing pleasures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          You let him use you to create more love in the same way he let you use him to lose yourself, to come alive and die at the will of his hands and his alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           They looked so much alike, father and son, depths of the sea pooling in their irises, untold knowledge lying in wait within the midst of their minds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You observed your child’s surprise as Erwin hid his face behind one hand, only to reappear just seconds later. Object permanence might still be a mystery, but that was the beauty of growing. One day he would learn that dad was never gone, that he was always there, even on the grim nights he didn’t return home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I adore you,” Erwin whispered, thumb petting over the tiny hint of eyebrows that were <em>too much </em>like his own, “light of my life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Your heart swelled within your chest, an adulation almost unknown blooming inside of you. A new revelation bared itself: you would happily die for the pair before you. You would give anything for the brilliance to remain lit, to thrive and endure until only nature was allowed to reclaim them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           The floor was cold beneath your bare feet. Your muscles awoke as you stretched them, still sore from the promises buried within them the night before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Erwin turned his attention toward you, a smile so genuine it could be read within the wrinkles around his eyes. His gaze painted over your naked figure, stopping to admire breasts still heavy with milk and focus on hips still rounded after months of preparing for labor. You ran your fingers through his hair, pushing back golden strands still tousled from sleeping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Small arms were reaching for you, pushing back the bundle of blankets they were swaddled in. You provided your hand, marveling over how tiny hands had grown, now able to wrap around two of your own fingers. The gurgles of little laughter were unparalleled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Come with me today,” Erwin offered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Ah, finally time for my maternity leave to be ended?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I want everyone to see him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           The sunlight sheened against his pale, broad shoulders, smatterings of freckles unknown to everyone but you on display. You observed his muscularity, took note of the thick, delicate column of his throat as he leaned to press his lips to your child’s forehead. You mimicked his actions, kissing at his temple before leaving him alone with his little promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You dressed for the day, donning your uniform that hadn’t felt your presence in nearly four months. Only a few knew the truth to your disappearance from the ranks. Most had been told you’d been injured, swept away to be taken care of right as your belly began to swell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           It was a scandal, really, for a captain to fall into bed with her commander. There would still be gasps of shock at the publication of your affair, but nothing that couldn’t be compensated for with the indescribable joy and splendor of a baby on your hip to be ogled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           When you stepped into the bustling streets, you were prepared for the recognition. Eyes followed The Commander and his budding family, in bloom and on a mesmerizing display. What you hadn’t expected was a welcoming party waiting in the capital, old friends and new cadets orbiting around you and begging for a glimpse at the giddy, feasibly excitable mixture of you and Erwin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “It’s a shame the baby looks like him and not you,” Levi commented in Erwin’s office, slim brows trained in bemused scrutiny on the baby now seated in Hange’s lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “The next one will have her likeness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Erwin leaned back in his chair, smiling over at you with his words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “The <em>next</em> one?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Levi looked pointedly toward your stomach as you stood by the open window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Oh please, it’s quite charming that Erwin has a little mini-me,” Hange was copying your baby’s facial expressions as she spoke, “though, it is a shame about the eyebrows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You had to stifle your chuckle in the guise of a cough, noticing the unamused look on your partner’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “There is <em>nothing </em>wrong with his eyebrows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           The conversation was thankfully stifled as Miche stepped into the open doorway, green eyes zeroing in on the topic of seemingly everyone’s conversations in the capital. He wasted no time snatching your still giggling child away from Hange, his brawn making the baby look somehow even more minute against his chest. He carefully lifted the little creation’s head to his nose, taking a deep inhale before bursting into laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Babies smell <em>so good</em>. Why do you smell so good?” He asked the mute but cooing child. “Sweet and milky, like fresh dough in a bakery.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “They smell good until they shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Levi!” Hange scolded, twisting her neck to look at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “No, no, he’s right,” you moved to sit on the edge of Erwin’s desk, feet sore from walking in your unused boots, “he might seem like a dream, but what comes out of him? A nightmare.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Levi sighed, looking away at the floor as he spoke, “You know, you’ve been on mom-duty for months now, if you needed help, I could…” he breathed in, “I could watch after the little shit for a night or two. Give you a break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Thank you, I appreciate that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Erwin’s hand found your lower back, thumb stroking at the wrinkles in your shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You knew he was in absolute heaven. His pride wasn’t even simmering under his skin, it was in full bloom over all his features, hubris clear to all those watching. Despite Levi’s kind offer, you knew that Erwin wouldn’t dare part with the love of his life for any time he was granted with him. All the time he was home was spent with him; the duo was inseparable, two pairs of too-curious blue eyes experiencing the world together, living and breathing in the silent moments that life awarded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Would you mind if I take him to go see Nanaba? She’s busy dealing with requisitions in the courtyard, but I’ll bring him right back.” Miche was bouncing the little boy in his arms, positively captivated by the look of bewilderment in his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           You and Erwin both nodded; you had work to catch up on, and while welcomed, your baby was quite the distraction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “He better come back in one piece!” Hange was following Miche out of the door, taking a moment to gently pinch and tug on a tiny leg, “If any of his chubby little limbs come back missing, I’ll personally take it out on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          You settled yourself on the other side of Erwin’s workspace, sitting in a chair across from him as you both busied yourselves with paperwork that was long overdue. The summer breeze was billowing in through the window, curling the edges of inked papers and carrying with it sounds of jubilation and laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>          “Nana, we need one of these,”</em> you and Erwin glanced at each other at the sound of Miche’s voice from outside. You could hear sounds of protest, but they died in the wind when you heard Nanaba gasp and squeal, undoubtedly from the golden child being placed in her arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “We did a good thing.” Erwin wasn’t even looking at you as he spoke, pen busy on paper, musing perhaps more to himself than to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “And we’ll make as many good, beautiful things as you want,” you posited, peering up to catch the tug of a smile on his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>            You knew it was an offer he could not refuse, the continuation of a promise you both loved keeping. A family of your own, a life far removed from the travesty of titans, children kept safe because of your vows to protect humanity. Children kept safe because you knew, with Erwin’s selfishness, they would be chosen over all else.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>